


【艾傑】那片藍

by Nagiharako



Series: JG, Oh JG [3]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 30分鐘夜半產物
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Series: JG, Oh JG [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784410
Kudos: 3





	【艾傑】那片藍

每一次當你打算說些什麼的時候，都會想起那個聲音。  
你岳父的神情有著顯而易見的厭煩與嫌棄，輻射到他毫不客氣的輕蔑語氣裡，連一點假裝都不願意。  
而你的父親什麼都不說，只在眼底寫著－－

你只有斷背山，只有斷背山。  
你勾勒著美好的想像－－藍天綠地、臭烘烘的羊群，艾尼斯在你身邊，嫌棄的搶過你的魚竿。  
或是獵槍，都好。  
獵捕到什麼之後的艾尼斯會抿著嘴唇笑，就像想壓制喜悅一樣，然後他總會沒好氣地側過頭看你。  
而你會露出討好的笑容，是你最清楚的弧度，微微露出尖尖的虎牙。你從來不知道那虎牙就像是戳在艾尼斯的心尖上，你只本能地記著，每當你這樣笑，艾尼斯總會遮遮掩掩的撇開眼，然後什麼都依你。  
－－除了那件事以外，他會什麼都依你。

所以最終你的想像仍會戛然而止，因為他唯一不肯依你的，正是你想像中的那片藍天綠地。

多少年來你覺得如此委屈，甚至可以想見自己眼神中含著多大的失望。談到這個話題時你知道艾尼斯總是不願意看你，但你仍舊死死的盯著他，想著如果你眼裡的情緒可以都化為形體狠狠砸到他身上就好了。  
那麼多那麼多的憤恨不甘、那麼多那麼多的愛戀癡迷。

但又能怎麼樣呢？在墨西哥的夜裡你緊閉雙眼忍著不呼喊出他的名、在德克薩斯的懷抱中你勾勒著一樣的夢，換成誰都不要緊，但你知道你夢中的未來只有一種，而那一種是建構在你與他之上的。  
你想著可以與別人一起做同樣的事，但說到底，其實你是根本無從想像與別人的美好未來。在你的夢裡只有那片藍天綠地，是你為他而勾勒出的樣貌，縱使你報復性的想著其他人，那終究還是屬於你和他的。  
就是那樣與你的生命緊緊相繫，融入骨血成為你能夠想像的唯一，有時候你覺得他被嵌在你的靈魂裡，縱橫交織無法剜去，只能在那裡發膿潰爛，直到你的靈魂都破碎不堪，直到一切再也都無法挽回。

痛過了頭原來真的會沒有感覺，這也許表示他帶給你的傷痛其實也不過爾爾，不然怎麼會在這種時候仍然讓你的心底一抽一抽的疼。  
也許不是心底，而是你的靈魂。  
這實在是太有種惡質的喜感，你企圖勾起嘴角，卻不太確定臉頰是否像你所想的一樣抽動－－搭上滿臉血汙，就算有，可能也不會有像你往常這麼做時的效果。  
風的聲音很輕，視野的兩側被稻草的金黃覆蓋，顯得中間的藍天又高又遠。而陽光灑落得如此清澈，你聞不到草與泥土的香味。  
啊啊，還想著能老頭子一點顏色瞧瞧的。  
最後那刻你倒是沒有特別想起他。畢竟他已融入你的骨血，你沒有一刻不在想他。

－－那小子說得多，做到的倒少。

END


End file.
